


Коротенько, минут на сорок

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jiyong In Drag, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Смотри на себя в зеркало, я хочу видеть, как сильно ты покраснел, когда закончу."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коротенько, минут на сорок

Вопреки устоявшемуся обычаю, первым в этот раз засыпает Сынхён. То ли их маленькое костюмированное приключение в самом деле вымотало его до предела, то ли сказалась усталость последних дней, когда ему действительно приходилось вертеться, как белка в колесе, однако когда Джиён, удобно угревшийся было в его объятиях, хочет попросить его подвинуться и отпустить его умыться и переодеться, то повернув голову обнаруживает, что его хён сладко спит. И это несмотря на то, что сейчас едва девять вечера. Но так трогательно видеть его спящим так близко, что кончики их носов соприкасаются, когда он поворачивается к нему, а дыхание Сынхёна касается в эти моменты его губ, что он не решается просто так разбудить его и некоторое время лежит, отчаянно страдая от того, что до сих пор одет в женскую одежду, а спутавшийся парик так и норовит залезть ему в лицо. Наконец неудобство перевешивает все прочие аргументы и Джиён осторожно выбирается из-под руки партнера, поднимаясь как можно медленней, чтобы его не разбудить.

Встав с постели, он начинает искать глазами что-нибудь, что мог бы накинуть на себя, когда переоденется - ведь спать ему совершенно не хочется. Наконец его взгляд останавливается на рубашке Сынхёна. Пусть фиолетовая и сшитая из какой-то пижонской ткани с отливом, но она определенно сойдет для его цели, и потому он поднимает ее с пола и направляется в ванную, не замечая, что Сынхён одним глазом следит за ним.

Оказавшись в ванной по соседству с той спальней, куда принес его Сынхён, он мрачно осматривает себя в зеркале. Лучше его партнеру его таким не видеть: волосы спутались (а ведь парик еще придется привести в порядок, иначе Дами его просто убьет), тушь потекла, блузка распахнута на груди и из-под нее жалко выглядывает расстегнутый лифчик, столь неуместный на его плоской груди, юбка собралась в складки на поясе, а снизу, обрамляя его член, сочатся пристегнутые к поясу чулки и он не может не думать о том, что будь они оба смелее, сейчас по ним растекалось бы семя его любовника. Боже, как все это вычурно!  
Джиён начинает торопливо раздеваться. То чувство, которое он испытывает к спящему в соседней комнате мужчине, не должно мешаться со спермой на чулках и чужими париками. "Или должно? Или это - естественно?" - останавливается он на мгновение, но, встретившись глазами с собственным взглядом в зеркале, торопливо продолжает раздеваться. Наконец оставшись полностью обнаженным, подходит близко к зеркалу и осторожно отклеивает с глаз ресницы - за них тоже нужно будет отчитаться перед сестрой. Снимает парик и ерошит свои волосы. Аккуратно откладывает парик в сторону, кое-как расчесав его пальцами. Низко наклоняется над раковиной и начинает яростно смывать с лица макияж.

А когда снова поднимает голову, наконец видит в зеркале самого себя: короткие волосы, мокрая кожа, глаза с по-мужски короткими ресницами и истерзанные поцелуями ненакрашенные губы. Он облегченно улыбается и тянется за рубашкой, которую принес с собой. Надевает ее и начинает выбирать, какую пуговицу застегнуть. Поднимает лицо, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало, и ...встречается со змеиным взглядом Сынхёна, который стоит в дверях, прислонившись к косяку. Абсолютно голый.  
Первой своей реакцией Джиён опускает взгляд - он ведь крепко спал, когда он уходил, - но тут же снова глядит на него, чтобы увидеть довольную улыбку на лице партнера:  
\- Пред-предпоследнюю сверху, - низко рокочет Сынхён и Джиён послушно смотрит вниз, находит указанную пуговицу и застегивает ее, тут же невольно переводя взгляд на продолжающего довольно улыбаться Сынхёна, словно в ожидании следующих указаний.

Но тот больше ничего не говорит. Проходит внутрь, встает позади него и кладет руки ему на бедра, скрытые сейчас под рубашкой, которая Джиёну заметно велика. Некоторое время он с любовью разглядывает его в зеркале, отмечая, что теперь не может понять, как Джиён-девочка могла нравиться ему больше Джиёна-мальчика. Тот даже краснеет от настолько собственнического взгляда: прищурив глаза, Сынхён словно оценивает его качество, с удовлетворением приходя к выводу, что купил хорошую вещь. Наконец он отводит взгляд от его отражения в зеркале, наклоняется и вдыхает запах его волос, в котором к женским духам примешался запах мужского пота, опускает голову и целует его сзади в шею, между корнями волос и распахнутым воротом своей рубашки.  
\- Тебе чертовски идут просторные мужские рубашки. С тобой сразу хочется творить совершенно непотребные вещи, - тихо шепчет он, и Джиён ловит себя на мысли, что, должно быть, именно так урчат довольные снежные барсы.  
Его любовник в самом деле похож сейчас на снежного барса со своими пепельными волосами, в которых будто бы разбегаются темные полоски, сильными руками, которыми он медленно водит по его бедрам, то сжимая, то нежно поглаживая их, с низким бархатным голосом, пробирающим его до самого низа живота. Даже его язык, которым он время от времени проводит по его коже между поцелуями, кажется ему сейчас шершавым. Будто барс поймал его и, довольный, играет теперь со своей добычей.  
Джиён сам не замечает, как закрывает глаза, поддавшись этой игре, но внезапно распахивает их, почувствовав, как одной рукой Сынхён раздвигает его ягодицы в то время как сильные пальцы второй устремляются внутрь и один из них проводит по его входу.  
\- Хён! - это должен был быть вскрик, но ему изменяет голос.  
А старший смотрит в глаза его отражению в зеркале и хитро улыбается, облизывая губы:  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, я не дотерплю до завтра.  
И пока его жертва соображает, о чем это он, опускается позади него на колени и проводит языком по ложбинке между ягодицами, осторожно поддерживая их снизу руками. Джиён сглатывает, но не издает ни звука, и, подождав немного, Сынхён продолжает лизать его ягодицы, время от времени ныряя языком между ними. Вопреки его опасениям, Джиён не пытается вырваться или как-то еще отстраниться, и Сынхён считает его реакцию достаточно благосклонной, чтобы приступить к более решительным действиям.

Он вновь раздвигает его ягодицы, отстраняется, находит его вход и, обдавая его теплым дыханием, проводит по нему языком.  
\- Хён! - вскрикивает Джиён и все-таки делает попытку высвободиться, но Сынхён не позволяет ему, крепко удерживая за бедра.  
\- Смотри на себя в зеркало, я хочу видеть, как сильно ты покраснел, когда закончу, - тихо произносит он так близко от его входа, что его губы порой касаются его кожи там.  
И Джиён покорно слушается, густо краснея, когда встречается взглядом с самим собой, пока сильный язык его партнера ласкает краешки его входа, время от времени тыкаясь в него кончиком, заставляя его вздрагивать всем телом и жалобно стонать. Ему чрезвычайно стыдно видеть себя в таком состоянии, но еще больше его смущает то, что собственный вид его безумно заводит и скоро он уже ждет, когда Сынхён наконец проникнет в него, чтобы увидеть собственную реакцию.  
А тот тем временем не торопится, наслаждаясь его запахом, столь отличным от запаха женских духов, который он вдыхал сегодня вечером, и прислушиваясь к сбившемуся дыханию, перемежаемому все менее сдерживаемыми стонами. Наконец он считает, что уже достаточно потерзал его ожиданием неизбежного, и погружает язык глубоко внутрь.  
\- Аах! - громко вскрикивает его парнер и чуть не ударяется головой о зеркало, невольно наклоняясь, но даже теперь продолжает честно смотреть на свое отражение.  
Сынхён лижет его внутри, вытаскивает язык и проводит им по его дырочке снаружи, вновь проникает внутрь, имитируя движения полового члена, в ответ на что стоны Джиёна становятся все более громкими и все менее жалобными. Он весь невольно подается ему навстречу, все чаще закрывая глаза от головокружения, отражение в зеркале начинает расплываться перед ним и скоро он уже едва может сфокусироваться, стараясь лишь не удариться лбом о стекло. Он сам не понимает, почему у него такая сильная реакция именно на эти ласки, но когда вдобавок к ним Сынхён берет в руку его член и начинает его дрочить, он чуть не плачет от того, что полностью теряет над собой контроль. И все же ему так нравится то, что делает с ним сейчас его хён, что вскоре Джиён отбрасывает любую сдержанность, награждая своего партнера уже ничем не сдерживаемой демонстрацией собственных ощущений.  
Когда он кончает, его крупно трясет, и поднимаясь с колен Сынхён обнимает его, обхватывая за предплечья, чтобы как-то унять эту дрожь. Сам Джиён опускает глаза, не в силах смотреть в лицо ни себе, ни ему, и упирается взглядом в подол надетой на нем рубашки, ловя себя на злорадной мысли о том, что хоть рубашку он ему испортил.

\- Надо же, какая бурная реакция, - разносится по комнате рокочущий шепот Сынхёна, когда Джиён перестает дрожать и он ослабляет хватку, продолжая держать ладони на его предплечьях.  
\- Теперь снежный барс доволен... - не замечая, что говорит вслух, тихо произносит тот.  
\- Э, нет, барс еще совсем даже не доволен, - шепчет в ответ Сынхён, низко склоняясь к его ушку, не отводя глаз от его лица в зеркале. - Чтобы барс остался доволен, его еще придется удовлетворить, - его губы расплываются в улыбке и он распрямляется во весь рост, тесно прижимаясь сзади к своему партнеру, позволяя тому почувствовать, как сильно у него стоит.

Джиён резко поднимает голову. Он выглядит почти испуганным, явно не готовым принять его прямо сейчас, но Сынхён не позволяет себе задуматься об этом. Медленно, с нажимом он проводит ладонями вниз от его предплечий, останавливается на бедрах и крепко сжимает их. Они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга в зеркале и Джиён было раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но старший не позволяет ему, вновь раздвигая его ягодицы, беря в руку свой твердо стоящий член и направляя его к его входу, вторая его рука возвращается на бедро младшего и крепко сжимает его, предупреждая попытку вырваться, пока он начинает входить внутрь. Без смазки его член причиняет Джиёну настоящую боль и тот зажмуривается, издавая жалобный стон и наклоняясь, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить Сынхёну проникновение. Однако из-за того, что при этом он делает движение ему навстречу, тот проникает в него слишком резко, лишь усиливая боль.  
\- Хён! - сдавленно вскрикивает младший, низко наклоняясь над столешницей, в которую вделана раковина.  
\- Черт тебя дери! - ругается Сынхён, поднимая его так, чтобы он не ударился головой, когда он начнет двигаться. - Кто тебя просил дергаться?  
Джиёну нечего ответить, но очень хочется сказать какую-нибудь гадость, вот только не было бы так больно... И пока он собирается с мыслями, его партнер начинает двигаться внутри. Ему приходится крепко держать Джиёна, чтобы тот не сгибался слишком низко. Некоторое время даже осторожные медленные движения причиняют ему хорошо заметную боль, заставляя слезы выступить на глазах, но Сынхён слишком долго терпел, поэтому с определенного момента он оправдывает себя тем, что чем быстрее будут его движения, тем скорее пройдет боль, и начинает ускорять темп.  
В ответ его партнер сначала издает громкие жалобные стоны, но скоро в них и в самом деле начинает слышаться все больше удовольствия. Он наклоняется так, как ему удобно, облегчая Сынхёну движение внутри, и скоро уже поднимает взгляд, тяжело дыша, с восхищением разглядывая отражение своего любовника в зеркале. Он никогда не видел, как трахаются снежные барсы, но наверняка как-то так, пожирая свою самку горящими страстью глазами... если, конечно, перед ними поставить зеркало.

От этих глупостей его отвлекает требование Сынхёна:  
\- Поцелуй себя!  
\- Что?! - он бы подскочил от возмущения, если бы особенно сильный толчок не заставил его просто пытаться устоять.  
\- Поцелуй себя, - повторяет Сынхён, весь блестя потом в многократно отраженном свете галогенных ламп, - Я хочу видеть, как ты себя целуешь, и представлять в одном из вас ту девочку, с которой был час назад.  
Джиён переводит в зеркале взгляд и некоторое время смотрит на себя, пытаясь вспомнить, как он выглядел девочкой. То, что предстало здесь перед ним недавно, если бы и захотелось поцеловать, то только из жалости и сострадания... Но он элементарно боится ослушаться своего хёна, уже не зная, чего можно ожидать от того в следующий момент, и потому послушно тянется губами к собственным губам в зеркале.  
Прикасается к ним, прикрывая глаза, чтобы не думать о лишних вещах и не сдерживаться. И тут в голове возникает собственный образ - тот, который он видел в другом зеркале прежде чем выехать от сестры, - и Джиён целует себя, начиная ощущать нечто, похожее на удовольствие, вспоминая, какой он был тогда потрясающей. Он в таком состоянии, что представление о том, как он вдвоем одновременно занимается любовью с Сынхёном, не на шутку заводит его, и он воображает, как они могли бы заставить хёна забыть себя и превратиться в настоящее животное, терзающее их и заставляющее выполнять все его прихоти.  
Сынхён тем временем не отводит от него глаз, видя, как робость Джиёна сменяется почти настоящей страстью - если, конечно, можно испытывать страсть к самому себе. Его поцелуи, движения его тела, становятся все более раскрепощенными, и вот он словно бы действительно оказывается между двумя партнерами, ласкающими его с двух сторон. И это непередаваемое зрелище. Оно заставляет Сынхёна отдаться похоти целиком и трахать его так, словно он хочет проткнуть его насквозь. Словно он ревнует его к тому, второму партнеру.

В этот раз они впервые кончают одновременно: пока Сынхён бешено терзает его, Джиён умудряется дойти до такого умопомрачения, что представляет себе уже настоящий threesome, в котором трахает себя, переодетого девочкой, в то время как его хён имеет его сзади, поэтому в какой-то момент, незаметно для них обоих, он начинает надрачивать себя, отчего разрядка настигает их почти в один и тот же момент.

Некоторое время они просто стоят, приходя в себя, собирая причудливо перемешавшуюся картинку реальности по кусочкам, Джиён упирается лбом в стекло, опираясь ослабевшими руками о столешницу, пока Сынхён почти ложится на его спину сзади, тяжело дыша. Первым собирается с мыслями Джиён, приведенный в чувство давящим на него весом старшего:  
\- Хён, я упаду сейчас наверное...  
Сынхён с трудом узнает его голос, но смутно припоминая, что в ванной с ним на самом деле больше никого не было, медленно поднимается и пытается сфокусировать взгляд:  
\- Прости.  
\- Ничего, - густо краснея, Джиён смотрит на себя в зеркало, покрытое разводами, оставшимися от его поцелуев.  
Скоро его взгляд перехватывает Сынхён:  
\- Мне кажется, что этот опыт показывает, что если мы можем обойтись без презервативов, то от смазки нам пока лучше не отказываться.  
Джиёну, конечно, приятно, что он заметил, как больно ему было, но все-таки он ожидал чего-нибудь... более искупающего его сегодняшние унижения, чем это чисто практическое замечание, поэтому он недовольно бурчит в ответ:  
\- А мне кажется, что ты жуткий испорченный извращенец с самыми ненормальными фантазиями, о которых я только слышал!  
\- Нуу, - ласково отвечает ему Сынхён, наклоняясь и нежно целуя в ушко, - это еще одни из самых невинных ненормальных фантазий, которые я мог бы тебе предложить... Если тебе, конечно, будет интересно, - и он смотрит на него в зеркале таким невинным заискивающим взглядом, от которого Джиён немедленно перестает злиться и от души смеясь, прижимается к нему спиной, чувствуя, какими теплыми и пушистыми могут быть довольные снежные барсы.


End file.
